With binaural coverage, wirelessly connected hearing aid systems permit communication between the right and left hearing aid. Nevertheless, the conversion of wirelessly received instructions, such as for example program switching, and in particular the acoustic output, are not synchronized in the two hearing aids. A time difference becomes disturbingly noticeable with the output of beeps.
A binaural hearing system with completely synchronized microphone signal processing is known from the publication U.S. Pat. No. 6,839,447. To this end, substantially unprocessed microphone signals with high data rates are transmitted between the hearing aids. A data signal is generated and transmitted and a processed signal for the electrical or acoustic output is generated therefrom. A sequence generator is required therefor. Based upon a repetitive coding sequence, a synchronization sequence is transmitted and recovered by means of correlation. This synchronization method for the microphone signal processing of the two hearing aids is, however, very costly.